Bravery Man
Bravery Man is the cousin of Major Man and the newest superhero of Citiesville. Profile Real name : Jackson MacKaizer Specie : Metahuman Age : 33 Height : 7,2 feet Weight : 160-200 KG. Powers : -Super Strength (limitless superhuman strength) -Invulnerability -Flight -Super Speed -Heat Vision -Super Breath -Can breathe and survive in space -X-ray vision -Telescopic vision -Microscopic vision -Super-hearing -Infrared vision -Enhanced physical senses -Longevity Personality : Macho, Narcissistic, Manly, can be kind of egoistical. However, his good side : Can be kind to people he likes (like anyone), is overly dramatic (which is what makes him insanely corny and funny to hear :XD: ) and sometimes saves people by accident (yes yes ... LOL). Weakness : Cowardice (he's far from being the most courageous man in the world. By that, I mean, Fighting gangsters and classic "villains" is okay, but when It comes to monsters (zombies, demons, vampires ...) ... :iconscaredplz: ) Affiliation : Association of World Super Men. History Knowing what a mess this town was, the mayor didn't need any superhero nevertheless, being the Powerpuff Girls's major disappointment. And it kept growing and came to a maximum when they deliberately destroyed Citiesville's main bridge which was one of its valorous monument, while chasing thugs, causing the mayor to become rather strict regarding the use of superpowers, by literally forbidding them. The whole population lived in an intense fear and sadness from the destruction of their beloved bridge, although the girls's departure kind of comforted them. Citiesville continued working without any superpowers while slowly but surely repairing the bridge. None of them wanted to hear about any superhero, that, until.... An imposing man came and willingly violated the mayor's laws regarding superpowers. Policemen withdrew their attack stance as they saw the fellow superhero hovering over the damaged bridge What is he going to do ? one of them asked. And he didn't had to wait for his question to be answered. In less than a few minutes, a brand new bridge could be seen, as good, if not better than before. Not only had this guy repaired one of the most important local monument for free, but he also proved to Citiesville people that superpowers can be helpful if properly used. His brave and good action was more than enough for the mayor to remove his anti-powers law, and officially made Bravery Man (also known as "The Brave Man" ) the Town superhero. As for the Powerpuff Girls, Citiesville Mayor quickly installed a brand new hotline for him, and made a statue in his image which's located right nearby the new bridge. Everything started as Bravery Man put his right hand on the bible and swore to god to protect the innocent and fight injustice everywhere he could... PS : ... HE IS NOT A FAKE SUPERHERO. HE IS A REAL ONE. 150% REAL ! That means : NO SET UPS, NO FAGGOTRY, NO LIES nor scheming. However, he's extremely corny. XD Trivia *"Voth Ahkrin Mun!" *Thats what "Bravery Man", in Dragon Language, cause I've been playing "The Elder Scrolls V, Skyrim." *"Voth Ahkrin (literally, with courage", means "Bravely." *And "Mun," means "Man." *The problem is I couldn't find the word "Bravery," in any of the sites that showed some translated english into the dragon language, and instead I could only find "Bravely." *But hey, that's fine, cause it fits with what I'm trying to say. *Not only is Alduin and other Dragons a match for DragonBorn (In their language, "Dovahkiin" but if they were to able to set fire to Citiesville in the animated Powerpuff Girls Universe, here's someone that can finish them off. *But he has to strike fast, because Alduin is a user of Magic. *Oh, wait, he isn't, but he cowardly, and he is afraid of such evils such as Vampires or werewolves. *But the DragonBorn can help him out, and fight by his side! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters